Of Darkness and Light
by Taccora
Summary: It's a slightly AU Harry Potter story. It takes place in the sixth year and it's a super natural romance between Harry and an original character.
1. 01

**Of Darkness and Light  


****Chapter 1**

**Harry's POV**

It was the day after I got home from Hogwarts and even after my relatives found out about Sirius's death, they still treated me like shit. I didn't expect them to actually console me but a little acknowledgement would have been helpful. Instead of them even being here they decided to go on a little family trip, which I wasn't even to think about attending, and told me to keep the house in shape during the two weeks they'd be gone and to not do any 'funny' stuff while they were gone.

So here I was reading over the various dark arts books I had snuck out of Hogwarts and twirling my wand when I felt a sharp pain shoot through my scar. I squeezed my eyes tight before going over to my window to see if I could catch anything suspicious. It didn't take me long to see a group of black robed figures guarding the entrance to my house chanting the spell for Voldemort's insignia to appear in the sky over my relative's house.

I quickly went through the various spells I had learned over the last couple of months that I'd taught the DA and going through the books in the restricted section until I came to a spell that would block my spells from being monitored by the Ministry as well as keeping the spells from being able to be played back on my wand and quickly put it into use before gathering my few precious belongings and headed to my aunt's room, her window was unbarred, and prepared for my escape.

As soon as I put my things on the floor of my aunt Petunia's room I heard the front door break down and knew it would only be a matter of seconds before the shit hit the fan. The death eaters were still posted outside so even if I managed to get out the window, it would only be to have the high chance of getting killed by the twenty-something wizards waiting outside. Just as I was about to throw caution to the wind and try my chances against the death eater's Voldemort stormed through the room with his wand held high.

"So we meet again Mr. Potter and I can guarantee that you won't be leaving alive this time," Voldemort replied.

"So you say Tom," I replied with more confidence than I actually had.

"Draw your wand," Voldemort replied before we started to duel.

Everything after that was a blur. I can tell you that I was hit with a couple of Cruciatus curses as well as this dark arts curse that sliced your skin wherever the curse hit you at. A couple of places on my arms as well as my legs got hit before the inevitable happened. Tom threw the killing curse at him but just as it had the last time it went through me and cut deeply in the chest, which was where it hit, before rebounding back on Tom. Tom wasn't as lucky this time and his body deteriorated before his soul went along with it. Once he was gone I collapsed on my broom with my hand clutching my wand and my last coherent thought before I passed out was to be away from the place I had known as my house for as long as I could remember. To be somewhere safe where I wasn't known and could have a normal life.

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Akasha's POV**

It was late and quite frankly I was too tired to hear my parents drone on and on about how our race had dwindled down to no more than a race bred to consume blood over the years. My mother droned on how there was a time when we ruled and were regal and elegant in everything we did but how vampires now had to go around at night and were portrayed as killers. She hated the fact that we were downplayed in our abilities. Wizards always talk about how prejudice muggle could be but they were just the same when it came to things they didn't understand and were different from them.

I sat back, threw my purse on the other side of the limo, and poured a glass full of blood, I hated it cold but it would do until I went out to hunt, and unbuttoned my brown leather jacket before taking a sip. I pulled my white shirt back over my shoulder before crossing my pink covered legs and looked out the window of my tinted windows. Troy, my limo driver, was about to turn when something grabbed my senses. I could smell blood...powerful blood being drained somewhere close. I quickly told Troy to pull over before placing my glass in one of the holders on the side and throwing my purse on the other side of the limo and walked out.

I grabbed my pink and brown snake skinned belt and pulled my dress pants up, my pants were low rise and were sitting dangerously low on my waist, before following the scent. My pumps clicked over the pavement as I walked down the alley and I stopped short when I saw a child who couldn't have been older than eighteen lying battered on the floor.

Normally I would have left the human be or kill it to bring it out of its misery but something was different about this one. I could feel it and I'm never wrong about people. I looked around to make sure that no one was watching before effortlessly picking him up and carried him to my limo. I laid him on one of the soft leather seats along with his fancy broom and picture book before resuming the task of drinking my blood.

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**No POV**

When the Order of the Phoenix arrived the death eaters were still standing post outside of the Dursley's home. A battle ensued among Voldemort's elite and the order and the first round was clearly won by the death eaters who had more members among them but Arabella Figg, a witch who was posted to watch after Harry, had called the ministry to let them know that there was trouble going on at Mr. Potter's residence. As the auror's arrived a few of the smarter death eaters appariated but the bulk of the inner circle were captured and sent to Azkaban, which had yet to be taken over by the Dark Lord's forces.

Once the death eaters had been taken into custody Albus Dumbledore, along with Remus Lupin, made their way inside of Harry's home to see what shape it was in. For the most part everything was quiet, to quiet, and they prepared for the worst. What they found, though, left them at a moot point. Harry's room, the smallest bedroom in the house, was furnished and Dudley's hand me downs were still in the closet but Harry was no where to be found. They checked every room until they got to the master bedroom and found it empty except for a large amount of magical residue as well several blood spots splattered over the room.

Remus growled lightly as his enhanced senses identified the blood as Harry's and Dumbledore, having seen the product of Voldemort's first downfall knew what the empty mass of black robes meant. Dumbledore cleared his throat before standing and saying, "It seems as if the prophecy was fulfilled."

"Where is Harry?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Dumbledore answered before confiscating Voldemort's belongings and cleaning the room.

"You said that this was the safest place for him Albus! You said that the wards would protect him! He could have been home with me and Sirius years ago but no," Remus started.

"It was the safest place for him Remus but things happen," Dumbledore replied.

"If Harry is dead Albus, I will never forgive you," Remus retorted before appariating out.

Dumbledore watched him go, noting that if Harry was indeed dead he would have one very angry werewolf on his hands. He felt for Remus because he would end up alone after this, what with one of his best friends turning out to be in league with the dark lord and his other friends...no family were dead. The world had never been kind to dark creatures and although Remus now had half of the Black fortune, Sirius's will split the money between Harry and Remus (Remus was given guardianship over Harry as well as various Black Estates including the manner that the order was centralized in) and no longer had to struggle for menial things like clothes and food, he was still an outcast in magical society. Though Dumbledore felt bad that Harry had to give his life for the cause he didn't regret using the boy to kill Voldemort. Better and more experienced men had met the same fate so it wasn't surprising that young Harry had also. He sighed as an old muggle quote flashed through his mind: _The end really did justify the means_.

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Akasha's POV**

I entered my large three floor penthouse apartment and made my way to the guest bedroom that was connected to my master suite and pulled back the royal blue silk and satin sheets before using my nail to tear the mortal's clothing open to take a look at his wounds. I wiped the dried blood off his creamy skin before bending down and licking at his bleeding wounds. He twitched lightly as my tongue lightly caressed several parts of his body. Once I was done I stood up and watched his wounds close, thanks to my healing saliva, before placing him in the middle of the bed and going to my own bedroom.

I hopped in the shower quickly, although it wasn't really necessary, and cleansed my form with my Amber Romance scented body wash before leaving the bathroom, drying off, and slipping on my long fuchsia colored silk gown before lying in my bed to read my latest novel as I waited for the mortal to rise.

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Harry's POV**

I stretched my body and was surprised to find that I wasn't sore. I was on a cool smooth surface that had the best feeling cushion I had ever felt, including my four poster bed at Hogwarts. That thought caused me to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I looked down and noticed that I was naked, except for my boxers, and that my body was healed from all the shit Voldemort threw at me. Every cut and every bruise was gone except, of course, my two lightning bolt scars; the one on my forehead and the one covering my heart. As I stood to get up and see who owned the lavish room I was in or to at least see the rest of the home a beautiful woman walked in and sat down across from me on the black chaise lounge.

She had smooth caramel skin and perfectly arched black eyebrows. Her black hair fell down her back and slanted jade green eyes stared out at me. I tried to study her and tell whether or not she meant me harm as she settled herself on the seat.

"I hope this does not sound rude but who are you and why am I here?" I asked her.

"I found you passed out in an alley and brought you to my home. I healed you and you have been sleeping for the last couple of hours," the woman answered.

"Thank you for helping me but **who** are you?" I asked.

"I'll answer that when you tell me who you are," she replied.

"My name is Harry Potter," I replied.

"My name is Akasha but when I have company you must call me your Highness or Princess," she answered.

"You're a princess?" I asked shocked.

"Among other things," she answered with a smile before saying, "You can take a shower and there should be some sweat pants or something that you can fit before we go shopping."

"That you for your hospitality," I replied.

"You're more than welcome. Just keep in mind that there will be a time when I come to you for a favor and I expect you to honor it," she replied before getting up and walking out of the room.


	2. 02

**Of Darkness and Light  


****Chapter 2**

**Akasha's POV**

Harry had been staying with me for the last month and had gotten accustomed to my schedule. Though there wasn't a problem with my going out during the daylight hours I did tend to sleep in until after dusk unless business demanded otherwise. During the four weeks we've spent in each other's company he'd opened up to me and enlightened me on the facts of his life. As we spoke I noted the key facts and wasn't overly surprised to find out that he was sixteen and had attended a school teaching witchcraft and that he'd learned a lot about life in the process. I learned about the friends he'd had that had betrayed him, loved ones that he'd lost, and the trials he'd been through. I told him bits and pieces of my own upbringing and had eventually told him about my being immortal.

Though we've rarely left my home I've seen some of the clothing that he had been lounging in and that was unacceptable of my human. With that in mind I made a couple of calls and had a few stores open late for me so that we could go on a little impromptu shopping trip...well impromptu for Harry. He would be associated to someone royal and that was besides the fact that I felt he deserved a little pampering from all the shit he'd been through.

With that in mind I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and slid it over my hips and fastening it securely around my small waist. I then slid my well manicured feet into a pair of brown snake skinned sandals before pulling on my delicate tan colored chiffon halter top. I smoothed the shirt over my chest before pulling on my earth stoned earrings and pulling my brown leather jacket over my shoulders before heading out of my door and over towards Harry's room. I walked in to find him flipping through a book and twirling his wooden stick through his fingers.

It was weird how wizards thought that they were so much more advanced than mortals and yet they used a wand to channel their power when they could do the same things without the stick. Magic did, after all, come from within. I shrugged off the thought and arranged the little decorative pink on my jacket before I cleared my throat to announce my presence. Harry looked over and said hello before asking me what I wanted.

"Put your things away. We're going out," I replied.

"Where to?" Harry asked as he closed his books.

"We're going to get you some new clothing to wear because the overly large things you wear just won't do," I retorted as I looked closely to take in his reaction.

He smiled widely and closed his book and grabbed a large blue, red, and white stripped shirt before saying, "Great! I just need to head to Diagon Alley and pick up some money."

I shook my head and said, "This one's on me."

"Are you sure?" he asked me insecurely.

I smiled before saying, "If I wasn't I wouldn't have offered."

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Harry's POV**

Akasha and I were riding in a black limo along a very posh strip in London. Akasha sipped on her customary wine glass filled with deep mahogany liquid swirling around the transparent glass. She stared at me for a couple of minutes before asking me what I was comfortable wearing. I thought about it for a moment before answering.

"To be honest I'm quite content in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I think it'd be practical to have a few business suits as well as a couple of formal tuxes for a couple of balls I might go to. Most of the time we wear formal robes when attending balls but muggle wear isn't excluded and I'd prefer to wear that than clothing looking like it should adorn a female," I replied.

She nodded just as the car stopped and motioned for me to exit the car. I opened the door and stepped out to be presented with a large store labeled as Abercrombie & Fitch. The closed sign was clearly visible but as soon as we rang the bell a woman wearing an identification sign opened the door and held it as we walked through the thresh hold. Akasha sat down at one of the arm chairs in front of the section that held the shoes and told me to pick out the things I liked and to model a few outfit for her before we decided on what to get.

We stayed in the store for a little over two hours as I went through various cut jeans and different types of shirts. When we left Akasha had purchased over ten pairs of jeans (different cuts and washes), twenty different color shirt (though all complimented my tone), as well as a few tanks, sock, and boxer shorts. The bags were placed in the trunk of the limo before we headed off to American Eagle Outfitters to see what they had to offer. The same process went on there before we headed to Armani to pick up a couple of suits, tuxes, and dress shoes.

I tried on a few of the things the store had to offer, though Akasha said that we would get everything tailored to her liking later, and I had to honestly say that I left with some very nice things. I saw the salesmen eyes light up as she walked through the door and started to tell them what she wanted. I was dressed in the finest they had to offer, what with the delicate silk shirt and ties that went with my extremely well made three piece suits. When we left the Armani distributor we headed over to Foot Locker so that I could pick up a couple of sneakers to go with the large amount of casual clothing I had gotten earlier.

As Akasha and I rode back to the first place, other than Hogwarts, I had thought of as home she had gotten a call and I could tell that it wasn't one that she was happy with. She tensed and her eyes narrowed as she switched languages to one I wasn't familiar with and doubted many people ever would be. The hour long drive back to her apartment was filled with her sensual voice speaking rapidly in anger. We were five minutes from home when she abruptly hung up the phone and looked as if she was tempted to throw it across the expanse of the car.

"Would it be out of line to ask you what's upsetting you?" I asked.

"Six centuries without even a word mentioned of my getting bonded and suddenly my dear old mother decides that I need to find a consort," Akasha replied.

"So you have to get married?" I asked, trying to understand, and not knowing why I was a little jealous at the idea of someone else spending time with the female I had become quite attached to over the last month.

"Basically," Akasha answered as the car stooped in front of her building.

She had gotten a few of the door men on hand to help her with the bags before leading the way inside of the building and into the elevator. The employees of her building knew of her and knew that she tipped well so they didn't have a problem with helping her out or meeting her at her door.

"So what's the problem? You're a beautiful woman and I'm sure men would just line up at the chance to bond with you," I replied, speaking from the heart.

"The problem isn't with the men wanting me. It's their reasoning for it. The men waiting in line are doing so for the title and the power. I haven't really let anyone get close enough to me to want anything more," she replied.

"You let me," I replied.

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Akasha's POV**

"Yes, I let you in," I responded with a smile, "But that was because you're different. I sensed something different in you. Besides you showed interest before you even knew who I was."

"So why don't you bond with me?" he suggested.

I thought about it but I couldn't accept. He was still a child and I couldn't allow him to make a decision that would last for eternity. "You are too young to make such a decision. You are but a child Harry and a decision like this can't be rebuked after it has been done."

"I may be many things but a child I am not. I've never been able to conceive the thought of being a child yet alone have a childhood. What I offered was not something done at the spur of the moment. I care for you a great deal though I can't say love because I've never really experienced it. I am sure that given the time I could and would love you if you gave me the chance. Besides I'm the only appealing offer you have at the moment," he replied.

With that said the door to the elevator opened and I walked down the hall to my apartment and allowed the hotel employees to place Harry's things into his room before handing them each a fifty dollar bill and watching them leave before continuing my conversation.

"Had this been more thought through I would have no problem accepting your offer but this is a spur of the moment decision and I won't impose on your life like that. You are so young and have too much to live for to give yourself to someone without thoroughly thinking of the consequences," I replied before I bid him good night and headed into my room.

I peeled off my clothes and thought over Harry's offer. He really was a sweet boy. I sighed and pulled on my red scalloped lace baby doll and turned back the covers on my bed before slipping in and heading to sleep.

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Harry's POV**

I watched Akasha walk out of the room and made the decision to formally ask to be her consort. She had done so much for me over the last month and I truly cared for her. Being joined to her for an eternity wasn't as unappealing as she tried to make it out to seem and I would have no problem with that at all. She was a beautiful woman and had become on of the best friends I'd ever had.

With that thought in mind I grabbed a piece of Akasha's stationary and wrote to the head of Gringotts. I simply inquired about whether or not they had a universal method of purchasing items within or outside of the wizarding world without having to visit the bank before hand. I sent the letter with Hedwig who'd found me a couple of days after Akasha had taken me in. As I watched Hedwig fly off I set the clock on the bedside table before turning back the sheets and getting into bed. I had a busy day planned for the morning.


	3. 03

**Of Darkness and Light  


****Chapter 3**

**Harry's POV**

I woke up early the next morning from the ringing of my alarm clock and stretched before opening my eyes and heading out of the bed. As soon as I was up I noticed Hedwig was perched on the desk with an envelope tied to her leg. I stifled a yawn before grabbing the package and opened to see what response I got. The head goblin understood that I wanted to keep our business private and that seeing as I was sixteen I was of the age to receive my inheritance and basically seen as an adult in the wizarding world. Apparently my father came from a long line of wizards and witches. I was, in fact, more pureblooded than Malfoy himself was seeing as my father's lineage went a little father than the Malfoy's or the Black's.

As I went through the papers I'd received and sat in shock when I realized that my parents had left me with something around four hundred million pounds, give or take a few pounds along with fifteen years worth of interest, and various estates and properties around the world. Then there was the Black family fortune that I'd received from Sirius, who was the only one still in the family seeing as the others are dead or married and had given up their family name, which took them out of the equation of inheritance, and he had split everything between Remus and myself with my half equaling about a hundred seventy three million pounds. After reading through the papers I found a black American Express card and an ID sitting on a piece of paper that would need my signature and my finger print pressed in a drop of my blood before it was activated and I could use it.

I went through the process of activation and smiled when a gold force went over me and the card before a letter popped up and said it was activated and ready to use. It also reiterated the fact that though it was one of the rarest forms of muggle credit cards it would work like a debit card and take the money directly out of my personal vault. I nodded and quickly jotted down a couple of letters for Hedwig to take to Flourish and Blotts as well as one for the Apothecary before giving her one of her treats and sending her along.

I headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower before brushing my teeth and washing my face. I towel dried my body as I made the transition from my bathroom to my bedroom. Once I was dry I rolled on my deodorant before pulling on a pair of boxers. I grabbed my dark blue damaged jeans and slipped them on before pulling on my white polo shirt and sneakers.

I slipped my ID and credit card in my back pocket before spraying on some of the cologne Akasha had purchased for me before walking out of my room and out of the apartment. I hailed a cab and told it to take me to the best jewelry store in London. The driver looked at me for a minute but quickly drove to this small boutique and told me how much was on the meter. I handed him one of the few muggle bills I had before leaving the car and walking inside the store.

As soon as I walked in I found myself being stared at by a couple of the workers there. The look they gave me was one that clearly stated that they thought I didn't belong to the store and from that reaction I knew that I wouldn't be purchasing anything from those workers. I planned on buying the best ring they had and I wasn't about to give the commission to someone who didn't even want to help me.

As I turned I noticed a woman wearing a pretty smile who asked me if there was anything I needed. I immediately got comfortable and told her that I was looking for an engagement ring. She looked surprised and mentioned how I looked too young to be getting married. I smirked and said looks could be deceiving. She laughed at that and then asked me what my price range was and what exactly I was looking for.

"Money is of no object," I started. "My significant other is the epitome of elegance so I want the most precious stone you have but I don't want it to be gaudy."

The woman looked at me closely and when she realized that I was serious she nodded and went to the back room to get some of their more expensive pieces. She came out a few minutes late with two boxes. She opened the first box to reveal a three-stoned diamond ring. The ring had a center piece was an orange pear shaped diamond with a white trillion cut diamond on either side sitting on a platinum setting.

"The center piece is a rare colored diamond and weighs about three and a half carats and each trillion weighs a carat and a half. The ring comes up to about a hundred and ten thousand pounds without tax," the woman replied, trying to gauge my reaction.

I nodded and asked to see what was in the other box. She placed the orange diamond back on its velvet setting before opening the next box to show one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I had ever seen. It was a three stoned diamond ring on a platinum and rose gold setting. The ring had a center piece was a large radiant cut pale pink diamond with a white half moon cut diamond on either side of the center piece.

"The center piece is very light pink, radiant cut diamond and weighs about seven and nine hundredth's of a carat and each side piece is one and six tenths of a carat. The ring totals up to roughly two hundred fifty-four thousand," the woman replied.

I didn't even need to see anymore. The pink diamond was the one. I smiled and said, "This is the one."

"The pink one?" the woman asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yes," I replied before grabbing my ID and credit card out of my back pocket and handing it to her. The woman's eyes all but popped out of her head when she saw the infamous black American Express card and quickly went to process my purchase. Fifteen minutes later I left the store with an amazing ring in my possession and now I needed to head to a flower shop.

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Akasha's POV**

As I awakened I smelled a sweet floral scent wafting from outside of my door. I stretched and made my way out of the bed and over towards my door. I opened it to see red, white, and pink rose petals lying on the floor leading through my apartment. I followed them and was surprised when they stopped in front of my dining room table where an elegantly wrapped present sat on the table. I walked over and began to open in when Harry's voice rang out through the room.

"I know you said that I wasn't ready but I would love to be your consort. So to prove it to you," Harry started as he took the unwrapped box from her hand and opened it to reveal the diamond, "I went to a jewelry store and purchased this ring for you. So...will you marry me?"

I know I should have said no. I mean he's still a baby but he was dead serious and no was the last thing on my mind so I said, "Are you sure? This isn't something that you can take back after it's done."

"I'm positive," Harry replied as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Then come on," I replied as I turned and lead him towards my room.

As soon as Harry closed the door I used my supernatural speed to close it before caressing my hand up his defined chest and lightly tilting his head to the side. I licked at the sensitive skin of his jugular before biting through his skin and taking in his life's blood. Just as he was on the brink of death I lifted him and laid him on the bed before slitting my wrist and placing it to his mouth. Harry, having seen a few movies with a vampiric theme caught the message and began to drink my blood.

It didn't take long for the turning process began and he soon began to scream and writhe on the bed as his cells slowed down and his body died. I caressed him as he went through the change. All of a sudden his skin dropped a tone and his incisors began to elongate. His eyes opened and his green eyes stared out at me. I smiled, revealing my deep dimples before bending down and giving him a gentle kiss.

It was short and sweet but it was very nice. It was one that held promise. I got up and walked to the door so that I could call my mother and tell her of the new occurrence in the whole consort issue. Before I walked out I turned and with a smirk on my face I said, "I think that this is going to work out very well."

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

When my mother found out about my engagement she immediately set to making the arrangements. I told her to promise me that it would be a small affair, and after her finding out that my consort was a vampire she agreed. To say that my family didn't care for mortals would be an understatement and that was why I didn't wait until after the ceremony to turn Harry. I wanted as little controversy about this as possible.

It was August 21 and Harry and I were in Italy staying at my parents massive estate about to make the formal proceedings of our wedding. I was at the end of the hall in this beautiful white velvet and satin strapless gown and my jewelry consisted of a white and black diamond wreath designed necklace and earring set. My engagement ring was currently on my right ring finger and I took a deep breath before walking down the hall to be greeted by my parents, siblings, and Harry who was waiting for me in a perfectly cut Versace suit.

We exchanged vows and opened our telepathic channels before going through the transferring of blood. Once that was completed we slid on the platinum diamond embedded bands before I slipped my engagement ring over my wedding band before Harry and I mingled amongst my...our family. We left an hour later to get...reacquainted with ourselves.

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**No POV**

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when an unmarked owl came in and laid a letter on his desk in handwriting that he was only too familiar with. He immediately opened the letter and what he read left him in surprise. Harry Potter was alive and he would be attending Hogwarts that coming September but would be bringing along his wife. That created somewhat of a predicament because he would no longer be able to keep a close eye on Potter now that he would have to have his own apartment.

Dumbledore was confused as to who Harry could possibly be married to. From what Arabella told him Harry barely left Privet Drive, let alone had a girl over. The only person he even looked at in a romantic way was Cho Chang and that had gone horribly. He just wondered who it was that Harry met over the course of two and a half months that convinced him to marry her.


	4. 04

**Of Darkness and Light**

**Chapter 4**

**Harry's POV**

It was September first and Akasha and I were getting ready to head to Hogwarts. She had her parents draw up some fake papers that said she was attending the school to get an extra credit in ancient runes and arithmancy so that she could attend also. At the moment she was dressed in a pair of black dress pants that rode low on her hips and a pretty satin purple halter top that was basically backless and tied around her neck. She was in the bathroom brushing her hair up in a neat French Roll. I tightened my black Gucci tie before shrugging on the jacket and spraying on my cologne.

I gave myself a once over as Akasha walked out of the bathroom with her long black hair pulled into a tight elegant French Roll that was held by her overly expensive purple diamond hair clip. I gave her a soft kiss on the lips before walking out of our bedroom so that I could make a call. I had purchased this beautiful black luxury automobile I believe is called a Phantom. I'm almost certain that it's a model made by Bentley but it is a car to have, if you have the money to pay for it.

Christian, one of the drivers who detailed specifically for the royal family, would be chauffeuring today for the trip to King's Cross. He dialed the number to the man's mobile to make sure that he would be waiting for them downstairs in twenty minutes.

**Akasha's POV**

I glanced at the clock after Harry had walked out of the room and began to speed up a bit. We didn't have a lot of time to get our bags downstairs and for me to finish getting ready before it was time for the train to take off. I grabbed my purple snake skin sling back pumps and slid my small size four feet into the shoe. I smoothed my pants over my thighs and watched as the hem of my pants covered a almost all of my shoe except for two inches of the four inch heel and the purple and white diamond decoration on the front center of the shoe. I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my purple clutch before spraying on my perfume and walking out of our bedroom.

Harry effortlessly picked up our Louis Vuitton trunks and carried them downstairs before handing them to Christian to put in the trunk. The ride to the train station was made in a comfortable silence. Harry and I had shared our memories during the bonding ritual we'd completed and I knew more about him than he even knew himself. It helps that I scrutinize things closely and I knew he wasn't exactly as excited as he should have been to see his friends.

I knew part of the reason behind it was the fact that he was no longer human and that it could cause his friends, who were always so quick to turn their back on and judge him, to reject him. When the car stopped we exchanged a gentle comforting kiss before Christian opened the door and we climbed out of the car. Our trunks and Hedwig's cage were placed on a trolley and Harry pushed it towards our gate and I wandlessly conjured a notice-me-not charm as we got to our gate.

I looked around as an unimaginable amount of children made their way around the train, trying to find an empty compartment to sit in with their friends. Harry grabbed our trunks and I held Hedwig before following him down the hallway of the train. Various people stared at us as we made our way through but since none of them said anything I kept walking.

Harry stopped in front of an open compartment that was in the middle of the train. We made sure that there weren't any bags in it before we put our bags up and got comfortable. He shrugged his jacket off and laid it on the seat across from us and I followed his example before lying comfortably in his arms and heading back to sleep after using some of my magic to put safeguards on the door.

**No POV**

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked onto the train five minutes before the train took off with heavy hearts. They had been hoping to run into Harry seeing as Dumbledore told them that he was alive and well but he never showed. As they passed through the various people Hermione began to wonder what it was that Dumbledore had left out. He wasn't known for being smart and observant for nothing and she knew good and well that the Headmaster had left something out during his trip to the Weasley's. The group settled into the compartment that everyone had dubbed as theirs and were shortly joined by Neville, who had slimmed down a bit and became a bit more confident in his magical ability, who knew well enough about the situation with Harry and made sure not to be the first person to mention him.

**Harry's POV**

Akasha and I had been in a deep sleep when I felt the train stop and heard a loud herd leaving the train. I cursed lightly shook Akasha and made sure she was up before shrugging on my suit jacket and handed her her own. We were already running late and wearing a black robe really wasn't as big of a deal as people like to make it seem. Once Akasha was ready we left the train and headed out to the carriages. Luckily everyone was paired up with their friends, whom most of them hadn't seen in months, so there were a few empty carriages left. Akasha and I grabbed one and rode the way to the school.

Akasha and I lingered outside of the door as everyone else walked in and sat at their respective tables. I waited until we were alone and kissed my wife, that has a nice ring to it, before leaving her outside of the door and headed inside of the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. As soon as I was seated all of the resident Gryffindor's turned to question me but paused when they realized they realized who I was. I smiled and Ginny and Hermione came over and engulfed me in hugs.

I was a bit uncomfortable but relaxed after a moment and asked them how they were. After she was sure I was okay I saw Hermione's face scrunch up and I knew she was pissed. Thankfully the door of the Great Hall opened and the first years walked in so she had to get back to her seat and wait until later. I watched as the various lower classmen walked through the hall and stood together as they waited to be sorted. I noticed Akasha walk in but she tended to stay near the darker corners to stay unnoticed and I wondered briefly how they would do the sorting now that they had a new 'transfer' student to sort.

**No POV**

Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat, after the sorting hat sung another one of his improvised original's, to get the attention of the hall before saying, "We have a new transfer student that needs to be sorted before the ceremony begins. Akasha Potter?"

Everyone immediately turned to see who this new Potter was and what she looked like. A woman dressed in an expensive looking tailored black suit and a pair of pumps walked confidently through the crowd and sat down on the stool awaiting her. She crossed her legs before slipping the hat carefully on her head and everyone waited to see which house she would end up in.

**Harry's POV**

I watched Akasha wondering...hoping that she would end up in the same house as me. After what seemed like forever the hat finally yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled as she walked over towards me and moved over to create space for her. The rest of the house snuck glances and to say that the Weasley's and Hermione were interested in our relationship would be an immense understatement. As the sorting went on Akasha turned to take in her surroundings and arched her eyebrow questioningly when she noticed people kept glancing her way.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I'm sure they will get over your presence eventually," I whispered in her ear.

I saw her roll her eyes at my statement just as Dumbledore spoke aloud and said that we could move on to the feast. Various foods appeared on the table and I looked at the colorful display of magical delicacies trying to figure out what I wanted. A common misconception about vampires was that we couldn't eat regular food and that was completely wrong. We could consume food and do just about anything anyone else could do it was just that food was useless. We didn't have to eat to live so there was really no point to it at all.

Akasha barely ever ate regular food but I saw her looking down the table trying to find something light to nibble on so that people wouldn't notice that she barely ate solid food. After a minute she found a salad bowl and made a small portion for herself.

**Ginny's POV**

I don't know who this Akasha girl is but I definitely don't like her. She and Harry seem a bit too comfortable for my liking and I can't help but wonder about her surname. Now I know it could have been possible for her to be a relative but if she was it would have made more sense for Harry to have lived with her family than those horrible muggles he had the misfortune to call family.

I had quietly watched the sorting while keeping an eye on Akasha. Once the first years were sorted, Gryffindor and Slytherin getting the bulk, before the feast commenced and I was able to do the one things I had been waiting to do, find out more about this girl.

"Are you and Harry related?" I asked her.

She looked up and stared at me for a moment before answering with, "I guess you could say that."

"Where are you from?" I asked right after because her accent was clearly not British.

"A little of everywhere," she replied vaguely.

"You're not very talkative," Hermione replied.

"And some people talk too much," Akasha promptly answered before leaning in and whispering something to Harry.

**Harry's POV**

I watched as Ginny tried to pry information out of Akasha and smiled as Akasha gave her very vague answers for all of her trouble. After Hermione's question Akasha leaned over to me and asked where we would be staying and if it would be far away from my little 'girlfriends'. I laughed before saying that I was uncertain and that I was sure we'd find out when everyone headed to heir dorms for the night.

**Akasha's POV**

Everyone, excluding a few Slytherin's and I, sang loudly on the whole school song recitation before everyone began to father next to their housemates and headed to their respective towers. Harry grabbed my right hand and led me to the head table where the teacher's were still sitting.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Headmaster Dumbledore replied as he took us in.

"Hello Headmaster. I wanted to know where Akasha and I will be staying," Harry replied.

"I would think she would be in the girl's dorm and you would be joining the other sixth year boys in the male dorm," Snape snapped.

"That would be true if Akasha wasn't my wife," Harry said with a smirk on his face.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood, while Snape and the other professor's had shocked looks on their faces, and lead us out of the Great Hall and down a hall past various groups of students. I smiled as various people turned their attention to us and wondered what they would say once they found out the extent of Harry's and my relationship.


End file.
